surprisefandomcom-20200214-history
Fanfics/BabyPoof93/Discord's Revenge
(Warning!: This Fanfic originally written and illistrated by Deviant ViralJP on Deviantart.com. It is under Copyright Law.) (This Fanfic is based on the Show My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic.) Summary Discord returns to Ponyville to seek revenge on the six ponies and all of their friends by turning everyone into fillys, colts, and mares with an ancient Hourglass. He also transforms Princess Celestia and Ms. Cheerilee into fillys and seeks his revenge; And the only ones who can help are the Cutie Mark Crusaders, Applebloom, Scootaloo, and Sweetie Belle; Along with the help of a Filly Twilight and Princess Luna! Can they defeat him in time?! Synopisis 'Part 1' Discord: Awww, how adorable! *toys around with a mystical hourglass* Who would've guessed that messing with time could be so much fun! The unimaginable chaos to fall upon everypony will be absolutely wonderful! *looks to the mane six turned into fillies* Let's see you six use your meddlesome elements of harmony now. *laughs with victory in mind* 'Part 2' Princess Luna: *walks into one of the ballrooms and notices a filly with large accessories* What is thou doing here!? (Canterlot voice in tone) Princess Celestia: *looks up at Luna and smiles* Princess Luna: *notices the filly's likeness to her sister* Wait, it can't be. Dear sister!? Princess Celestia: *laughs in joy* Princess Luna: SISTER!!! Princess Celestia: *sees Luna's her and starts chewing on it* Nearby, Discord appears near the window and gloats about his recent trickery. Discord: *laughs to himself* That's seven ponies down and many more to go. *toys with the hourglass* 'Part 3' Cheerilee: Has anypony seen the cutie mark crusaders? * The ponies look around the classroom * Cheerilee: In that case, it looks those three are likely late or probably caught a cold. Diamond Tiara: As if. *attitude* * Discord suddenly appears before Cheerilee and the small ponies * Cheerilee: WHA-!? Discord: Why hello little ponies, from the bored expression on all your faces I take it that you all don't seem to enjoy school that much. I don't blame you. Cheerilee: L-leave th-the classroom at once! *said with nervous tone* Discord: I'm afraid that I can't do that. You see, I have something special planned for spreading chaos throughout Ponyville and eventually all of Equestria. Cheerilee: I won't let you hurt these ponies! Snails: Miss Cheerilee! Discord: Well now, looks like a certain pony woke up on the wrong side of the crib. Cheerilee: That doesn't make any sense! Discord: I know it doesn't, *hourglass appears* but in your case it certainly does. *Discord flips the hourglass and hits the top several times. Cheerilee starts becoming smaller. Discord then flips the hourglass back and looks upon Cheerilee's current state. * Cheerilee: *looks around with a sad look* Discord: Now then, any of you ponies know why I'm here? *sees all of them in fear* Very well then, I'll tell you. I've been having fun lately making all kinds of chaos, but why I should be the only one enjoying the festivities. That's why I've decided to come here and let all of you join in. Imagine it, you can do whatever you want without worrying about any other pony telling you what not to do. Also, the best part is that NO PONY, and I mean NO PONY can stop you. So, how about it? *hypnotizes the ponies* All the ponies: YYEAAAAAHHHH!!!!! Discord: *laughs* In that case, I declare that everyday is RECESS FOREVER!!! *writes "Recess 4 ever!" on the chalkboard* 'Part 4' After Discord's arrival at the school, Ponyville underwent a drastic change (the same change that occurred when he first made Ponyville fall into chaos). Upon Discord's departure from the school, the Cutie Mark Crusaders went to the school while unaware of the events that have taken place. They found a crying foal in the classroom and soon realized that it was their teacher. They took the helpless foal with them in order to find any pony that could help, but as soon as they left the school the crusaders saw the drastic and unnatural changes made to the town. However, Discord was expecting their arrival at the school, yet decided not to intrude ... for now. With little Cheerilee alongside them, the crusaders start heading back to town, but the checker board ground and floating houses distracted them. Their reactions to the strange changes to the environment were those of shock, awe, and terror. Apple Bloom: What happened to Ponyville!? Sweetie Belle: Maybe some kind of spell did this. Scootaloo: *carrying Cheerilee* I kind of doubt a spell could do all this mess. Either way, it looks really weird. Cheerilee: *starts crying* WAAAAAAAA!!!! Scootaloo: *tries to calm Cheerilee* I just hope we can find some pony who could change Ms. Cheerilee back. Sweetie Belle: *helps Scootaloo with Cheerilee* Don't worry Ms. Cheerilee, we'll help you some how. Apple Bloom: *worried* I wish Applejack and them were here. They'd know what to do. While stumped with their problems, an alicorn suddenly appears before the crusaders. Another alicorn that was small but familiar leaped off the other's back and onto the ground. The crusaders soon noticed who these alicorns are. Apple Bloom: Princess Luna! Scootaloo: What are you doing here? *puts Cheerilee down on the ground* Sweetie Belle: And who's that small pony? Princess Luna: I'm afraid thy sister has been inflicted by a spell casted upon her. Princess Celestia is but a mere young filly now. Apple Bloom: Wait! That's Princess Celestia!? *takes a look at Princess Celestia from Luna's side* Oh my gosh! It is her! Princess Celestia: *starts chewing on Luna's mane again* Sweetie Belle: Princess Luna, you think that whoever did this to Princess Celestia did the same to Cheerilee? Princess Luna: It certainly seems that. Scootaloo: Who did this then? OW! *has her tail chewed on by Cheerilee* Princess Luna: Discord. Apple Bloom: Wait a sec, you mean that goofy lookin' statue we saw on our field trip to Canterlot Castle? Princess Luna: Yes, but thou must know that the one named Discord is not just a statue, but an actual living spirit of disharmony and chaos. Scootaloo: Oh yeah, Ms. Cheerilee said it was something called a Draconequis or something. OW! *Cheerilee still chewing on Scootaloo's tail* Sweetie Belle: What do we do now, princess? Princess Luna: Thou must assist me in finding Twilight Sparkle and her friends. With their help and the powers of the elements of harmony, we can defeat Discord and return every pony and everything back to normal. Apple Bloom: You got it princess! Sweetie Belle: You can count on us! Scootaloo: That Discord won't know what's coming to him! OW! *Cheerilee still at Scootaloo's tail* Not to far away, a young Derpy Hooves flies by with a lunch bag on top of her head. Suddenly, a face appears on the front of the bag. The face that showed up was none other than Discord. Discord: Well now, looks like there's going to be a new game for the ponies to play really soon. I'll simply wait until they meet with Twilight. After that, the real fun begins. 'Part 5' After meeting with the Cutie Mark Crusaders and their unfortunate teacher, Princess Luna, along with her now younger sister Princess Celestia, leads the way to the library. She hopes to find Twilight Sparkle and the rest of the ponies in order to defeat Discord. As the group approached the library entrance, they hear some loud noises coming from inside. They were puzzled as to what could be happening. When they entered, the group was rather surprised to what was occurring. Spike: Twilight it's me, Spike! *chasing after the filly Twilight* Twilight Sparkle: GO AWAY! *throws books at Spike* Spike: Just listen to me! *blocking the oncoming books* Twilight Sparkle: NO!!! The group saw Spike trying to calm a now filly Twilight. Apple Bloom: Twilight!? Spike: *sees the others* You guys gotta help with... *notices Luna, Celestia, and Cheerilee* Spike: Princess Luna! Princess Celestia and Cheerilee too!? Sweetie Belle: What's wrong with Twilight? Spike: I don't know! When she came to the library, I found her like this and she doesn't remember me! Scootaloo: What are we waiting for!? Come on, let's help Spike and see if we can help Twilight snap out of it! Apple Bloom: Let's go girls! The crusaders try to grab hold of Twilight, but they underestimated their chances of catching the filly. Twilight began climbing the book shelves to avoid capture. Sweetie Belle: Twilight get down! You'll hurt yourself! Twilight Sparkle: Leave me alone! *throws books at the crusaders* Apple Bloom: Please Twilight! We wanna help you! Twilight Sparkle: I said... But before she could finish, Twilight began losing hold of shelf and fell along with dozens of books. Twilight Sparkle: AAAAHHHH!!!! *falling but was stopped in mid-air by Luna's magic* The Crusaders: AAHHH! *piles of books fall upon the crusaders, but thankfully no major injuries* Princess Luna: Stand aside, I shall aid thee in your trouble with the young filly. *sets Celestia to the side* Twilight Sparkle: *starts crying* Don't h-hurt me! Princess Luna: Do not fear me young one. I am here to give back what was lost. *her horn begins conjure magic* Luna places her horn onto Twilight's forehead as her magic begins to take effect. Within mere seconds, Twilight's memories and experiences were once more revitalized. Her magic slowly yet steadily returned to her, and her cutie mark appeared again. However, Luna's magic was not strong enough to counter the effect of the time magic that was cast upon the young student by Discord. Nevertheless, Twilight managed to regain her memories and magic. Twilight Sparkle: Ugh... what's going on? *dazed from the spell* Spike: Twilight? *goes to her aid while carrying Celestia* Twilight Sparkle: Spike? *then notices Luna and the crusaders, as well as Celestia and Cheerilee* Wait a minute, Princess Luna? Apple Bloom? Sweetie Belle? Scootaloo? *gasp* Princess Celestia and Cheerilee!? Apple Bloom: Are you girls alright? Sweetie Belle: Ungh... I've been better. *pops up with a dictionary on top of her head* Scootaloo: Same here. Princess Celestia: *looks at Twilight with curiousness* Cheerilee: Ababa! Twilight Sparkle: This is some kind of dream? Princess Luna: I'm afraid not. *Luna informs Twilight about everything that's been happening* Twilight Sparkle: Discord's behind all of this!? Princess Luna: He is. Thou does not remember any knowledge of his involvement? Twilight Sparkle: I can't remember all that well. The last things that I remember before my memories went blank were running back to town from some open field. I also recall seeing the others, but barely noticing them from afar. They all looked disoriented from the looks on their faces. Other than that, I don't know much else. Princess Luna: Very well, in either case we must find the other ponies and retrieve the elements of harmony if we'll have any chance against Discord. Spike: But how will we find them if their memory was affected like Twilight's? *concerned while carrying Celestia* Princess Luna: With all of us, thou has a greater chance in finding the other ponies. Once they're found, I shall bring the elements of harmony and together we shall defeat Discord. Nearby, a book opens up and the face of Discord appears once again while no pony notices. Discord: Well, now that the gang is all here, it's time to get things started. 'Part 5' Upon the whole fiasco that occurred within the library being resolved, Twilight Sparkle and Princess Luna decided not to waste any more time. They discussed their plan of action with the Cutie Mark Crusaders, but only in quick general details. Twilight Sparkle: Princess Luna and I will go and find the other ponies while you three stay here and watch over Miss Cheerilee. Apple Bloom: What about Spike and Princess Celestia? Princess Luna: I shall be taking my sister with me in order to keep her close by. Spike shall also accompany us as well. Princess Celestia: *giggles* Sweetie Belle: But can't we help out too? Twilight Sparkle: We can't risk you three and Cheerilee being in danger, especially with Discord on the loose. Scootaloo: But you're a filly too, just like us! *anger in tone* Twilight Sparkle: Please, listen to me. We can't risk putting all of you in jeopardy. CMC: ...... Fine. *disappointed* Cheerilee: abababa. Princess Luna: Let us go Twilight Sparkle. Twilight Sparkle: Yes Princess, ready Spike? Spike: Right behind you! *follows close by while carrying the filly Princess Celestia* As soon as the group exited out of the library, a sudden flash appeared before them. At that moment, Discord made his entrance and laughed while juggling the hourglass in his hands. Discord: Hello my little ponies! Enjoying the chaos today? Twilight, Luna, & Spike: DISCORD!!!!! Princess Celestia: *looks at Discord with curiousity* Discord: Awww, you're so adorable Celestia. *waves and laughs at Celestia's misfortune* Princess Luna: KEEP AWAY FROM MY SISTER YOU FIEND!!! Discord: Oh my, pot calling the kettle black much? If I recall, you yourself were quite a fiend back when your "other half" was in control. Isn't that right Luna? Princess Luna: Grrrrgh *anger ensues* Twilight Sparkle: What did you do to my friends!? Discord: Silly Twilight, like you don't know already. *flicks at Twilight's horn* All I did was use this handy little hourglass and turn you, your friends, and numerous ponies throughout Equestria into young harmless fillies, colts, and even foals. However, I did turn some oppositions over at Canterlot into old colts and aged mares for some quick kicks MWAHAHAHAHA!!!!!! Princess Luna: WHERE ARE THE OTHER ELEMENTS!!?!? Discord: Oh please Luna, like I would ever tell where they are and ruin things. *snaps his fingers* Actually, that's why I'm here. I have a new game for you to play Twilight. *points at Twilight* Twilight Sparkle: WHAT!? Discord: That's right! The rules for this new game of mine are quite simple. All you have to do is find your friends. Once they're found, you and your friends must reach the statue by town hall. You'll have only ONE hour to do all this. Twilight Sparkle: ... That's fine by me. Discord: Oh, I almost forget to mention. Aside from using it to help recover your friends, you CANNOT use your magic to simply teleport yourself or any other pony to the statue. Also, you are not allowed any help from anyone or anypony during this game. This goes for the Princess and your assistant here. Alongside those rules, anything else goes. Twilight Sparkle: Alright, but you have to put everything back to normal and go back to your stone imprisonment if we win. Discord: Very well, but if I win then I get to do whatever I want to 6 ponies of my choice. What do you say? Twilight Sparkle: I accept your terms. Discord: Wonderful, with that said the game begins ... NOW! *Discord vanishes in a blinding flash* Without further moments of hesitation, Twilight rushed off on her own in the hopes of finding the other ponies and defeating Discord at his own game. Spike looks upon her sudden departure with worry along with Princess Luna and Princess Celestia. Spike: We can't let go off by herself! Princess Luna: We must. Discord possesses the hourglass. Our interference would endanger the ponies and ourselves. We would also fall victim to mystical properties of time itself. Spike: Well what can we do? Princess Luna: ... Let us go to Canterlot Castle. Spike: Why there? Princess Luna: We must retrieve the elements of harmony in the likely chance that Discord may go back on his word. Spike: But we can't help Twilight right now remember? Princess Luna: I know, but we are not helping her in this challenge. We are only providing assistance once the game is finished. Spike: Ah, I see where you're getting at. *places Celestia onto Luna's back and rides aboard also* Princess Luna: Let us depart. Upon their departure, Apple Bloom sat close by the window. She saw the entire thing and worried about Twilight and the others. Sweetie Belle: What did you see Apple Bloom? Apple Bloom: I saw that weird creature statue! Scootaloo: You mean that freaky statue thing!? Cheerilee: Ahba. Apple Bloom: Yeah, but it was alive and talking to the others. After that, it disappeared and everypony left. Scootaloo: With us left out to wait!? Sweetie Belle: Now what do we do? Apple Bloom: Hmmm, I got it! Sweetie Belle & Scootaloo: What!? Apple Bloom: Zecora! She can help us! Maybe she can make some kind of potion that could turn everypony back to normal! Scootaloo: Yeah! Zecora can probably make a real mean magic spell that'll teach that Dracon-a-thingy a lesson! Sweetie Belle: Well what are we waiting for? Let's go and see her right away! Cheerilee: Yah! *giggles* The Cutie Mark Crusaders leave the library with Cheerilee. Their main concern is now going to Zecora and possibly creating a potion that'll help everypony. 'Part 6' With time playing as an important factor, Twilight Sparkle embarks on finding the rest of the mane six and reaching the statue by town hall within one hour in the hopes of beating Discord at his own game. For her first area of investigating the ponies' possible whereabouts, Twilight looks around the open fields nearby the mountains. That was where she and friends were before the whole mess with Discord happened. Twilight and the others were out having a picnic when Discord appeared out of nowhere and used the hourglass to turn the ponies into helpless young fillies. After their sudden change, the ponies drifted into different places while under severe memory loss. Twilight barely remembers seeing that occurrence before her memory blacked out. Thankfully, Princess Luna helped Twilight regain her memories, magic, and cutie mark before going on to take part in Discord's game. She hopes to defeat Discord with the other ponies by her side. However, the thought of losing to him also came to mind since he mentioned something about choosing six ponies for whatever twisted idea he has planned. He may choose the mane six or he might choose other ponies that are close to them. After a long travel back to the picnic area due to her now smaller stature, Twilight soon arrived and looked for any clues regarding the other ponies' presence. Twilight Sparkle: There's got to be something here. *looking for clues* If only the others were here, then it might have been a little easier finding each pony. *hears crying in the distance* Who is that? Twilight follows the sound of crying to source. In her surprise, she finds one of the mane six close by. ???: *crying* Twilight Sparkle: Is that? ???: *sob* *crying* Twilight Sparkle: Fluttershy!!! Fluttershy: *sob* Huh? Twilight Sparkle: Fluttershy I'm so glad that you're ... Fluttershy: Who are you? How do you know me? Twilight Sparkle: It's me, Twilight Sparkle. I'm your friend. Fluttershy: B-But I don't remember you. Twilight Sparkle: I can help you remember. Just let me... Fluttershy: *backs away slowly* Please don't hurt me! Twilight Sparkle: *gets irritated* There's isn't time for ... *sees Fluttershy cowering and crying* Fluttershy: *crying* Twilight Sparkle: *feels bad about her tone* I'm sorry about that Fluttershy, but you must trust me on this. I can't help everypony without you, Rainbow Dash, and the other ponies. Fluttershy: What? You know Rainbow Dash? Twilight Sparkle: Yes, she's a friend just like you. Fluttershy: ... Well if she knows and trusts you, then I trust you too. Twilight Sparkle: Thank you, Fluttershy. *uses her magic to emit a spell from her horn* Much like when Princess Luna helped her, Twilight does the same to Fluttershy and helps the sensitive pony by placing her horn by her forehead. Upon doing this, Fluttershy steadily began to regain her memories, her flying, and her cutie mark. The times she enjoyed with the other ponies reappeared in the gaps of her mind. Sadly, she couldn't restore Fluttershy to her proper age since the hourglass' magic was far greater than hers. Twilight finished her spell with small signs of strain, but quickly ignored her pain while seeing her friend's results. Fluttershy: *dazed* Twilight? Twilight Sparkle: Fluttershy! You're back! Fluttershy: *flies toward Twilight and hugs her* Oh Twilight! I'm so glad you're here! I had this bad dream that Discord came back and turned us into small fillies! Twilight Sparkle: I'm afraid it wasn't a dream, Fluttershy. Fluttershy: What? Just then, an ominous cloud hovering above the mountainous landscape took the shape of eyes and a mouth. It was none other than Discord. Discord: Over here you two! Twilight & Fluttershy: DISCORD! Discord: I just wanted to say congratulations on finding Fluttershy. Maybe finding the other ponies will be as easy and less complicated, but that's for me to know and you to find out MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! Twilight Sparkle: We will beat you at your own ridiculous game! Discord: Oh Twilight, you do realize that time doesn't stand still for anypony, especially you. Speaking of which, *pulls out a wristwatch* you now have less than 50 minutes and counting. Twilight Sparkle: Oh no! Fluttershy: Wait! I remember something! Twilight Sparkle: You do!? Fluttershy: *doing her best to remember* ... That's it! I know where Pinkie Pie is! Twilight Sparkle: Lead the way Fluttershy! I'll tell about everything on the way! We can't afford to waste anymore time! Fluttershy: Got it! *leads the way with Twilight following close by* Discord: *''laughs''* Good luck little fillies! *turns back to his "normal" self while toying with the hourglass* You'll need it. Twilight and Fluttershy leave the grassy fields in the attempt of finding the rest of the mane six starting with Pinkie Pie. 'Part 7' After finding Fluttershy and helping recover her lost memories, Twilight Sparkle ventured forth to find the other ponies. Fluttershy came with and led the way to the next pony. Their next friend in need of help was the random and spontaneous Pinkie Pie. The two were wasting no time as they ran past the green hills and across the dirt-mounded landscape. Fluttershy led the way while Twilight followed. Twilight Sparkle: Are we going the right way? Fluttershy: I'm sure of it. Before my memory went blank, I saw Pinkie Pie going towards the rocky valley by the mountains. She seem disoriented like I was when my memories began to fade. That and her mane was completely straight down. I just hope she's alright. *''flying while leading''* Twilight Sparkle: Me too. If we can find her and the other ponies, then we'll beat Discord at his own game and restore Equestria back to normal. Fluttershy: We won't let that big dumb meanie get the better of us. The two continued towards the valley with great haste. As they entered the rocky valley, the sight of trees with leaves on both the tops and bottoms drew their attention. Also, a giant tower of s'mores was within the landscape. Fluttershy: Did you see that Twilight? Twilight Sparkle: It looks like a huge stack of s'mores. No doubt more of Discord's mess going about all over .... Fluttershy: WATCH OUT!!! Twilight Sparkle: Waaah! *''tries to stop''* ???: Huh? Twilight runs into another young filly on accident, but to her surprise it was none other than Pinkie Pie. Her mane was straightened down now that she became her old self before the cutie mark. Fluttershy: Are you two o... Pinkie Pie? Twilight Sparkle: Sorry about tha.... Pinkie Pie! Pinkie Pie: *recovering from the sudden mishap* Have we met before? *depressed in tone* Fluttershy: Oh no! She's forgotten us! Twilight Sparkle: Pinkie it's us. Twilight Sparkle and Fluttershy. Pinkie Pie: I'm sorry, but I don't recall meeting you two before. If you'll excuse me, I have to get back to pushing these rocks back to the farm. *''goes to one of the small rocks nearby''* Fluttershy: We've got to do something Twilight! Twilight Sparkle: *There's got to be a way to bring Pinkie Pie back ..... that's it!* Hey Pinkie Pie! Pinkie Pie: Yes? Twilight Sparkle: See those weird looking trees? Pretty funny huh? Pinkie Pie: *''notices the trees''* I guess they do look a little funny. *''chuckles''* Fluttershy: Oh Pinkie Pie, look at that big pile of s'mores over there. Pinkie Pie: Why would some ... *''giggles''* pony put *''giggles louder''* giant s'mores *l''aughs even louder''* in a valley!? *''starts laughing hysterically''* Pinkie's laughter was so immense that her mane became puffy once more. The young filly began laughing so hard that she fell on her back while cracking up. Twilight took advantage of this opportunity to use her magic on the pink pony. She placed her horn onto Pinkie's forehead as the magic began to take effect. Pinkie Pie soon began to slowly remember everything. Her friends, her memories, and her experiences reappeared in the blank areas of her mind. Also, her cutie mark existed once again. Sadly, Pinkie Pie's age remained the same much like Twilight and Fluttershy. Unknown to both Pinkie and Fluttershy, Twilight began to endure more strain as before while finishing the spell. Pinkie Pie: Hey Twilight! Hi Fluttershy! Twilight & Fluttershy: Pinkie Pie! *''hug Pinkie Pie''* Discord: Blegh! Fluttershy: What was that? Discord: Over here my little ponies! The three see Discord in the form of one of the trees. The draconequis decided to start a conversation with them in order to make the ponies waste time. Twilight, Fluttershy, & Pinkie Pie: Discord! Discord: So far so good little fillies, it looks like you're all half-way through my game. Sadly, it really won't do you any good. Twilight Sparkle: Jokes on you Discord! We still have about 40 minutes based on my calculations. We'll have enough time to beat you. Discord: That's only if you don't waste time, which now leaves you with LESS than 40 minutes! Twilight Sparkle: Oh no! Pinkie Pie: Don't worry everypony! I remember seeing Rainbow Dash further up the mountains a while back. If we hurry now, we can catch up to her. Fluttershy: Oh, I hope Rainbow Dash isn't hurt or anything. Twilight Sparkle: Let's get going then! Pinkie, led the way! Pinkie Pie: You got it! The three take off from the valley and go up the mountainous landscape with Pinkie Pie leading the group. With their departure, Discord ponders his next set of tricks in order to make things more complicated for the fillies. Discord: Looks like it's time to make the game a little more interesting. I'll whip up a nasty surprise for them once that catch up with little Dashie. Part 8 During Twilight, Fluttershy, and Pinkie Pie's pursuit of finding their friends, the Cutie Mark Crusaders were making their attempts in fixing the whole age mess that Discord caused in Equestria. Their best bet was to go and see Zecora, so they embarked to the Everfree Forest in the hopes of meeting with her. To their surprise, the forest still remained in tact, most of it at least. Apple Bloom: C'mon crusaders. We're almost there, I think. Scootaloo: You said that five minutes ago. Sweetie Belle: *carrying Cheerilee* I just hope that Zecora isn't a small foal either, or we'll have to look after two babies. Apple Bloom: Look girls! *''sees Zecora's home in sigh''t* Scootaloo: Finally, we're here. Apple Bloom: *''runs to the door and knocks''* Zecora, are you there? *''knocks again''* Zecora? The door opens and the crusaders are about to greet their friend, but instead somepony else answers. The pony that greets them is a green pony with a somewhat familiar hair style and bonnet. ???: Hello there. Apple Bloom: Um... Hi, I was wonderin' if Zecora happens to be home right now.???: You mean that nice lil' Zebra friend? She's home alright. Sweetie Belle: Wait, Did you say little????: Sure did. Why don't y'all come and make yourselves at home.Scootaloo: Thanks.???: Aww, what a cute foal ya got there. Is she your lil' sister or somethin'? Sweetie Belle: Uh... yeah. Her name's Cheerilee. Say hi Cheerilee. Cheerilee: *''looks at the mysterious green pony''* Baba. Sweetie Belle: She's still too young to start talking yet.???: Hi to you too lil' filly. The ponies go inside and notice a young foal playing with an all too familiar doll. Also, they saw their friend Zecora, but noticed that she too had undergone a change in age much like the mane six. Zecora: Hello there fellow fillies, what brings you to my ocassion of festivities? Apple Bloom: Zecora? Is that really you? Zecora: Indeed, there is no other one but me? And who may I ask is the name of thee? Apple Bloom: It's me Apple Bloom! Sweetie Belle: And I'm Sweetie Belle. Cheerilee: *''crying''* Sweetie Belle: Oh no! Don't cry Cheerilee. Scootaloo: I'm Scootaloo. *walks over to the cauldron with Zecora* Apple Bloom: Ya don't remember us at all? Zecora: I'm afraid not. Forgive me for not being the hope that you saught. Apple Bloom walks away with disappointment and decides to talk with the mysterious green pony who is tending to the foal beside her. ???: Doin' alright? Apple Bloom: *''sigh''* No.???: Sorry to hear that. Apple Bloom: ... How did you two come across Zecora? ???: Well, this lil' colt and I were at this farm all by ourselves while a bunch crazy stuff was goin' about. This lil' guy was chewing away at this here doll. I couldn't leave him, so I took him with me to see if I can find help. We got lost in the forest for a while, but then Zecora found us and let the two of us take refuge. Apple Bloom: Wait a sec, you said a farm. Did that farm have a lot of apple trees? ???: That's right. Apple Bloom: And this lil' foal here was at the farm too? *''takes a closer look''* ???: Yup.???? (red foal): *''chewing on the doll''* Apple Bloom: It can't be! *''notices who the foal resembles''* Big Macintosh!? Big Macintosh: *''still chewing''* Apple Bloom: Then that means *''looks back at the green pony''* GRANNY! Granny Smith: What!? Are you blind or somethin'? I'm no granny. Apple Bloom: *''heads back to Zecora''* We've gotta make some kind of potion or what not that'll turn everypony back.Scootaloo: But how, I don't think Zecora even remembers that stuff. Apple Bloom: Hey Zecora, do you know anything about making an age potion? Zecora: I can't say that I do, but how about instead I whip up a nice and tasty stew?Scootaloo: I guess we're on our own then. Apple Bloom: Looks like we'll have to make our own potion then. Sweetie Belle: Uh, a little help you two... *''trying to calm a crying Cheerilee''* With greater problems against them, the crusaders are on their own in creating a potion that will help remedy everypony's predicament. Discord s revenge 3 by viraljp-d4lvczn.jpg|Part 3 Discord s revenge 4 by viraljp-d4qbsib.jpg|Part 4 Discord s revenge 5 by viraljp-d4uudza.jpg|Part 5 Discord s revenge 6 by viraljp-d50izwd.jpg|Part 6 Discord s revenge 7 by viraljp-d52374q.jpg|Part 7 Discord s revenge 2 by viraljp-d4l3dwf.jpg|Part 2 Discord s revenge by viraljp-d4hq41v.jpg|Part 1 Discord s revenge 8 .jpg|Part 8 discord__s_revenge_9_.jpg|Part 9 Category:My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic Category:Fanfics By BabyPoof93 Category:Deviantart Category:Lists